


Drifting Greens

by MatchaMochi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Suicide Attempt, and a little angst, bitter genji, but they are ghosts so heyyy, crack!, everyone that is supposed to be dead is unfortunately really dead, guilty hanzo, its fluff, ok no its not, the yurei club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 16:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8063236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatchaMochi/pseuds/MatchaMochi
Summary: “-this time around the ac is getting out of control Athena! It’s like winter every time I get out of my room! I ain’t gonna have to get out of my bed to pee every half an hour because of this slight malfunction- “or in which the blackwatch in overwatch is in fact, ghostwatch





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ok sem breaks nearly over and wow a week goes by so fast when you’re in ur room with ur laptop… was planning to do some fluffs for the batfam actually but then ive never actually written anything for overwatch so here goes that-au-where-hanzo-was-actually-right, hah
> 
> and *Nana-ju roku is 76 in japanese

_The burning pain is gone now. What replaces it is the numb agony of metal piercing through his body. The beeping of machines to his side, the stench of metal and antiseptic in the air. And blood. So much blood._

_In fact, it was so much he was certain he was going to die from it,_

_“Faster,_ faster! _We can’t make the transfer if we can’t stabilize his fluids- “_

_And it slips into a language he has no knowledge of. Something European, German maybe, he could be wrong._

_“Doctor, its- it’s impossible, he- “_

_“Don’t.”_

_He tries to grit his teeth, bite his tongue. The absence of anything beyond his lower jaw, disconcerted him. The absence of his legs and arms, more so. He wants to scream. Wants to cry. Wants to bang his head so hard until he could feel beyond the torso of his body._

_Sadly, he does not do any of that. Shimada Genji, lying scarred and tattered, only sighs as he tries to close his eyes._

_Another sigh, this one shaky and full of regret. It says, “I am so, so sorry…”_

_He shrugs._

“Well. You tried.”

And floats away.

-

-

-

He never liked cats before this. And they hated him back so he felt it was justified to scare them away every time they wandered in the castle. Ah, it was a joy to hear them hiss and scamper away from him, always a good laugh that.

Now though, it seems his only friends _were_ cats.

‘ _Here kitty kitty….’_

The brown tabby cat blinks up at him, tail flicking side to side. It meows at him after a while and Genji allows a silent woop of victory that he’d finally caught this one’s attention.

‘ _Ok, Neko-chan. You see that thing over there?’_ he gestures wildly to the brown urn at his side of the grave, an intricate painting of a green dragon coiled around it, protecting his ashes. But Genji wants _out._

The cat tilts its head to the side. It meows again.

‘ _Yeah, yeah. Neko-chan focus, I want you to- I want you to PUSH IT alright just p-‘_

-and it pads away with a final meow, tail flicking mockingly at him. He groans in frustration and blew a cold wind over to the cat just for spite. When it hisses and runs away he doesn’t even have the heart to laugh.

The sudden cold breeze disappears just as fast as it appeared, and the warm air of spring settles in again on the graveyard. Hanamura is beautiful in springtime. Fresh green leaves, flowers bursting with colors, and the cherry blossoms, accompanying the pathway to his final resting place. The pale pink petals fly everywhere, not leaving a patch of ground empty.

He’s sick of it.

After Dr. Ziegler failed attempt on saving him he’d thought he’d be free. His life had been shorter than most, though he had his fill of fun he was so _ready_ to just _leave._ But _someone_ thought it was a good idea to have his corporeal body burnt and sent back to the one place he wanted desperately to get away _from_.

He shudders to think if they had sent him back inside the castle. At least here he could disturb other ghosts wandering around the graveyard.

Hmm…. then again if it’s like that maybe he wasn’t ready to leave after all. Maybe he was just dead set on running away from the one place where he feels a longing to live again. ( _Dead set_ ha ha ha, well now.) Never let it be said that he hates Hanamura, but really he hates Hanamura for making him feel like this.

_‘Another failed attempt Genji-kun?’_

He scowls and huffs before turning away from the grave at his right. Sitting cross-legged he blinks morosely on the bare stone beneath him,

‘ _Shut up ossan. No one even gives me any offering these days. I mean can’t they give anything other than rice? Mochi? Some, I don’t know- Matcha Frappuccino? I feel dead-er every time I have to eat another plain rice in a bowl,’_

The ghost beside him chuckles as he smooths his hands over his fine, long beard. Shimada Masamune, ten generations before his own, died in a hunting by a wild boar. What Genji hears from him though, is the story of how his little brother had always took care of all the horses in the stables. When you put two and two together he says he should’ve taken care of his own horse really. At least with that he would have noticed that it had been poisoned before he goes out gallivanting with boars.

The other ghosts don’t like to talk to Genji.

When he asks Masamune he takes a moment to answer. Flits around his grave for a while, and if he could have walked away he would have without a second thought. Genji pushes him, pesters him to tell why his elders do not want to see their future generation.

Masamune finally yields and looks at him sadly, his beard sagging on his white hakama,

‘ _No one wants to see their mistakes out in the open Genji-kun,’_

And they never talked about it again.

 

_‘I believe your Mari leaves a peach here, once in a while,’_

He pouts, ‘ _Peaches really? Like I don’t already feel dead,’_

_‘But you are.’_

_‘Shut up ossan.’_

He hums, stares at the cherry blossoms flying past. Spring was good this year. He looks at Genji and continues,

‘ _Last year was strawberries. You liked strawberries right? He knows that too.’_

Silence.

He clears his throat and tries again,

‘ _I mean; he comes by every year. The year before the strawberries there were those mint chocolates. You can’t forget that right? Your brother, he- ‘_

Its spring, Masamune reminds himself. The sudden shift in weather is not because of the season. Spring was good this year, and the winter before this was exceptionally bad. Genji’s downturn in mood reminds him of that.

_‘Ossan, just shut up.’_

He does, for now.

-

-

-

‘ _Oh look! Here he comes now,’_

His silence lasted nigh on twenty minutes after he spots a figure in blue striding their way. He jumps up excitedly peering through the cherry blossoms to see the blurry dot getting clearer as it comes closer. Visitors are a special thing to him, his relatives never bothered to say hello, they were all too busy being dead. Beside him, Genji is quiet, his whole body turned away from his own grave.

‘ _Ah that shadows under his eyes just grows darker every year,’_

He quirks his lips in triumph when he sees the wince from the green haired boy, but Genji still has his back facing the front. He tucked his legs in and stares down at his knees.

‘ _Genji-kun, your wish has come true! I do believe he dropped by Starbucks before this- ‘_

_‘Wha- ‘_

Masamune cackles when Genji glares at him to see Hanzo kneeling down at his grave, hands bare. ‘ _That was cheap ossan, I’m hurt.’_

Once he has had a peek Genji couldn’t pull his eyes away. The other ghost hadn’t lied about the shadows, the messy hair and the pale skin underneath had also become worse. New bruises go over the old, dark, purple ones, and Hanzo’s eyes were bloodshot and weary. His brother looks like shit. ‘ _Perhaps’_ , Genji thought, ‘ _this is how a man looks like when he is so obsessed with guilt he lets it squeeze him dry,’_

Should he feel bad? Or should he feel satisfied? He does not know _what_ to feel. He just wants to go away….

‘ _Genji-kun..…’_

I mean he doesn’t actually _hate_ his brother. Putting aside the fact that he a) Killed him. b) Was pissy with him all the time. c) Never thought of another way, d)-

‘ _Genji-kun.’_

-g) Always steals all his yoghurts h) Never let him have his own bike i) doesn’t want to join to any of his parties, ever j) doesn’t let him HAVE parties even, -

‘ _GENJI’_

He looks at his dead neighbor, irritated, ‘ _What?’_

Masamune points at down at his grave, brows wrinkling in uncertainty,’ _He’s uh, he’s taking you- no, your…..urn,’_

Genji whips his head back in horror to see his older brother tucking his urn securely inside his clothes with unsteady hands, murmuring words he does not hear nor care because he always wanted to get away from this place but _not like this_.

‘ _Os- ossan, help me out here I can’t just leave- with_ him.’

He waves at Genji happily as the other tries in vain to hold on to his grave, fighting the pull his corporeal body has over him. The strain becomes too much, and Genji cries when his breath couldn’t hold it anymore and his throat felt like it had no opening.

He floats away. This time, with Hanzo.

‘ _Good luck Genji-kun! Sayonara!’_

This wasn’t going to turn out well, he can tell. He doesn’t look at his brother, couldn’t bear to. He looks at Masamune, the translucent, smug ghost becoming more transparent as they cover more distance.

Genji is reminded of all the etiquettes and manners drilled into him ever since he was a child, smiles back at the older shimada, (the _other_ older shimada,) and flips him the bird.

-

-

-

‘ _You know brother, of all the shitty things you’ve done to me,_ this _is one of the top five.’_

Hanzo’s face remains impassive, but he likes to imagine the twitch at his left eye was because of him.

‘ _I mean, killing me isn’t on the top. Shocker right? Number one is when you forbid me to have Mari_ and _Aki at the same time. Like, come on brother,’_

His brother grunts, pulls his cloak closer and trudges on. Genji of course, was unaffected by the cold tundra but he would’ve guessed Hanzo would underestimate the harsh winter of the north. Three layers was enough he’d say, while he sneezes.

The other Shimada hasn’t said a word in their travels. Excluding the occasional death threats and information trading, Hanzo is silent and sullen. Genji had quickly grown bored of the constant silence and filled it himself, not that the other could hear him anyway.

He’d already forgotten how many places they had traveled too. Honestly, they had never stayed long enough to just enjoy the view or look around. His brothers sole purpose whenever he so much as land into another country is search for a motel, naps on the bed, does the killing at night and goes out into another country only to repeat the process again.

Isn’t he _tired?_ Genji’s a ghost and _he_ feels _exhausted._

They’re in America now. Somewhere south, he thinks.

Hanzo is, again, passed out on the bed. Stormbow laid carefully beside his urn on the bedside table. Genji stares at him blankly, golden scarf thrown to the ground, hair in disarray. Ever seen a dead man walking? Well, was there such thing as a dead man sleeping? Nope, because that just means they’re already dead.

The sunrise outside spills down from the small window beside him, makes Hanzo’s cheekbones seem even more sunken. The possibility of his brother joining him is met with the feeling of uncertainty and confusion. It does not sit well with him.

He blinks when he spots a small bird perched by the window. Smiles when it directs its curious eyes up at Genji. It’s pretty, brown and blue tipped, he has no knowledge at all about the type of birds but he has the sudden desire to touch this one. He reaches his hand out to slide open the window,

And his hands pass through the glass.

On the bed, Hanzo snores quietly in his slumber.

The rage, this time, was sudden. He clenches his hands into fists, swallows thickly. It hurts. Not being able to do anything. Not being able to live. And the one man who had taken this simple act of lifting a fucking window was sleeping soundly beside him without a care in the world.

His mind is fuzzy, crowded and filled with thoughts of bitter anger. He screams, maybe. Or he screams in his head, his hands clutching his head. The wooden floorboards underneath them shakes, the window rattles. He turns around and glares at Hanzo, imagines himself a dragon, huge and terrifying. Burning his brother, eating him _whole._

When Hanzo wakes up with a gasp, cold sweat running down his back, Genji feels no satisfaction nor forgiveness.

He feels nothing again, and he just floats along.

-

-

-

He has to go over it in the end. This is what his life is now, er, afterlife. Whatever.

His brother goes and he will follow.

‘ _Don’t you get tired brother? Huh? Why not, well I don’t know…join a community service? Settle down in an old folk’s home, or maybe get in on the_ real _action like- ‘_

He stops abruptly, staring at Hanzo staring at a poster which is staring back at him.

‘ _….Overwatch?’_

Hanzo’s eyes shifts to the side. Genji shrugs.

‘ _A little dangerous but that’s what your aiming for right?’_

_-_

_-_

_-_

-

-

-

The Gibraltar Headquarters isn’t that bad of a place for him to haunt. In fact, it’s actually kind of perfect. The number of dark corridors, secluded toilets and abandoned rooms is _brilliant_ for haunting. Oh he’s going to have so much _fun_ -

‘ _This is my site kid, get out.’_

Too good to be true, of course. No ghost with a right mind would leave this place unhaunted. It’s the corridor _right_ beside Hanzo’s room, which is right beside _everyone’s_ room. If any ghost is haunting this hallway it’s a ghost that’ll get a lot of attention. He can’t just let this opportunity get away.

He rubs his hands together, bowed down and says really really fast, (because he has to admit that the whole black mass of death and destruction thing with that creepy bird mask on is really doing a number on him,) ‘ _Okay, okay. Look ossa- uh, ojisan, this place right here? Why not_ I _take the day shift and you’ll have the night, eh? I mean that’s only fair right?’_ He can’t move further within a five-meter radius from his urn, _this_ is his only choice.

 ‘ _It’s Reaper.’_

_‘Reaper-san.’_

_‘No…...just Reaper.’_

Oh this is just too easy. Genji nods innocently, still bowing, ‘ _Okay, Just-Reaper-san,’_

There’s a long suffering sigh and a wisp of black smoke goes through one of the walls, he hears Hana Song asking Athena if something had recently died in her room. Genji lights up in victory when Reaper-san floats away like the morbid black cloud he is, muttering back to him,

‘ _Sunrise until sunset, that’s your time. Get out of my sight after that,’_

He woops and pumps his hands up in the air.

-

“-this time around the ac is getting out of control Athena! It’s like winter every time I get out of my room! I ain’t gonna have to get out of my bed to pee every half an hour because of this _slight_ malfunction- “

-

Genji doesn’t have anything to do at night, so he wonders around the place. Snooping would be another word for it but he’d rather call it…. collecting intel. Intel like the fact that besides Reaper-san haunting the hallways, Nana-ju roku*-sama is inhabiting the kitchens and Ana-obasan is hanging around the medical bay.

‘ _Only you three?’_

 _‘We can’t_ all _be dead kid,’_

He rarely meets the other two, since Hanzo always leaves his urn in his room and doesn’t ever go out to eat with the team. He visits their training arenas, shooting range and on some nights, he goes out to the balcony near the cliff, the ones above the harsh sea under them. Oddly, his nightly visits to the balcony is when he brings the urn with him.

He pouts at Reaper-san, ‘ _How come ojisan doesn’t have anything tied to huh?’_

He gets an annoyed murmur of, ‘ _I thought I told you to stay out of my sight…’_ before he sighs again and tells him that he actually _is_ tied to something. Nana-ju roku-sama’s tied him here, with him. he can’t leave if he doesn’t leave, and he can’t stay if he doesn’t stay.

‘ _How does that even work?’_

_‘The relationships a working progress.’_

_‘No uh, I mean isn’t there a way to cut the tie?’_

_‘Not that I know of kid, now fuck off.’_

On the rare occasion that he does meet the other two, he remembers Nana-ju roku-sama’s face at the poster Hanzo saw and Ana-obasan leaves him awe because she is the spitting image of Fareeha Amari, no wonder Ana-obasan likes to stalk the medbay.

The other occupants of Gibraltar are omnics, humans… and birds. The only handful he gets to meet are Hana, Lúcio and the cowboy. No seriously, The Cowboy, hats, spurs and all. Jesse Mcree is an anomaly even he finds _weird._

-

-its freaking me _out_ man. I only wanted to hear her album that _one_ time but now at midnight, _every night,_ Sia’s ‘ _Reaper’_ just goes on, on _repeat_ , at _full volume_ even when I mute it- heck, even when I shut it down. Its driving me _insane_ you gotta help me-

-

Anyway, after a month or so at the base he notices that no, Hanzo isn’t getting his life shoes back on.

He’s worried, somewhat. His brother’s relationship with the others doesn’t change, with the exception of the three people and that’s just because they have their rooms near his. The Cowboy pesters him every day, calls out to him after training and pesters him _more_ if they meet near the balcony by chance.

After a while he brings in beer and Hanzo in turn, brings his sake. Genji bites the inside of his cheek as they talk and gaze at the sea and moonlight. He narrows his eyes at the light touches and lingering looks.

The hollowness in Hanzo’s eyes does not go away, but the blood underneath flows more steadily, making his cheeks pink with alcohol and shyness. He’s slipping it on, slowly but surely.

A surprised laugh rings through the air and Genji is wide eyed with shock when he sees his brother’s face, eyes squeezed closed and mouth pulled upwards. Beside him, McCree is chuckling too, head leaning ever so slightly to Hanzo.

‘That’s not fair.’

A sudden thought that comes out of nowhere.

Genji wishes he was anywhere but here. He just wants to float away.

-

‘ _So what are we calling this group? The dead squad?’_

_‘Talon.’_

_‘Uh, wha-‘_

_‘Nevermind,’_

_‘How about Ghostwa-‘_

_‘Shut up Jack.’_

_‘Okay….’_

_‘You youngsters can choose whatever, just don’t make it tacky,’_

_‘Alright anyone up for the ‘Yūrei Club’ say I!’_

_‘…..’_

_‘…’_

_‘.’_

_‘I!!!’_

_-_

They kiss.

He should have seen this coming really. Genji doesn’t actually _know_ what Hanzo does outside the corridors of his room so he doesn’t know that his brother has, in actuality, grown close to the other members of Overwatch. He has _also_ grown closer to the cowboy and from the way they’re kissing passionately up on that blasted balcony where he _still_ brings his urn with him, it’s not going to stop anytime soon.

He turns around when he glimpses McCree’s hands slipping in his brother’s clothes. He swallows, blinks, tries not to cry. He clenches his hands, and his back shakes and he does not shout out in frustration. He feels that unknown anger again, curling around the edges of his mind, making it cloudy and dark.

Making it loud and cacophonous with the sounds of,

‘ _it’s not fair itsnotfairITSNOTFAIR’_

_-_

“Uh Luce?”

“Yeah? Whats up?”

 “I…found this weird letter in my room last night…from the Yuri Club or whatever but, okay listen to this alright? Remember that creepy writing on the wall at the kitchen last time? The one where we thought it was blood but it was actually just Morrison’s old homemade ketchup?”

“Oh, _that_ one. What did it say again? Oh yeah, ‘ _Hana Song if you do not start eating your greens your consoles will be incinerated-_ “

“ _Stop_ laughing, do you want me to tell everyone about that Sia incident?”

“Oh man, come on,”

“I thought so. Okay anyway, I just think that this? Whatever this is? That mess in the medbay? The strange noises outside our rooms? It’s from them.”

“The…Yuri Club.”

“Yeh.”

“What do they want?”

“Some…stuffs. Anyway, just remind me to drop by Starbucks tomorrow alright- “

-

Hanzo rarely sleeps now.

He doesn’t want to say it’s his fault but it kind of is, in a way. He can’t control it suddenly. The bitterness he feels every time he looks at his brother makes him bite his lip and shake his head. Now, his brothers’ dreams are of fires and scars, it is the nightly visits of the burning of Genji’s body and the screams in his head is sometimes mixed with his own.

Hanzo does not sleep now. He does not call on McCree either.

The burden is his to bear only, he can hear Hanzo telling it to himself, it is something he must endure alone.

It gets worse.

He is exhausted and distracted at every mission. Every time he hears the crackling of a fire he flinches and he avoids the others concerned looks and Mcree’s insistence to just _tell him_ what the hell was wrong.

He stays in his room where Genji is and suffers alone, just as he wanted it to be.

-

-

‘ _Shimada-san, you’re going too far here,’_

_‘Nana-ju roku-sama! Enjoyed the Matcha Frappucino did you?’_

_‘I- well yes, but Shimada-san if you push him more he might just fall over the edge- ‘_

_‘What about the Cha Cha Latte? That one was a special- ‘_

_‘Shimada **listen to me** , your brother is going to die if you don’t stop, a man can only take so much until- ‘_

_‘So? What if I simply do not care? Why do you care? Don’t you feel anything looking at them every day? Eating, talking, laughing…._ Living _. Leaving you behind like you’re nothing! Don’t you want them dead? Don’t you want them to just. Shut. Up.’_

_‘Shimada…’_

_‘He’s not dead yet. Drop this, I do not want to talk about him.’_

_‘You will regret this you know.’_

_‘Then what? I’ll feel the same guilt he is feeling right now? Seems fair does it not?’_

_-_

-

-

He regrets it the second Hanzo has one foot at the balcony and the other on air, ready to plummet down to the unforgiving seas below.

‘ _No.’_ He whispers.

‘ _No, ANIJA’_ he howls.

The man is shaking, terrible blows down his back, and he is sobbing, Genji realizes. Huge, wracking sobs that the peaceful setting sun in front of them mocks with.

“Gomen-ne, Genji….”

‘ _Shut up.’_ He looks desperately for someone, _anyone_ to stop his foolish brother from- ‘ _and don’t die, for god sakes don’t die- please,’_

Hanzo takes a deep breath and closes his eyes when Genji finally sees McCree napping in his room, which is thankfully not that far from the balcony outside. Reaper lounging around him trying to turn his Serape pink. He shouts at them, ‘ _Wake him up, WAKE HIM UP HURRY,’_ and is grateful when Reaper-san immediately snaps his fingers and McCree is _up_. He’s up and he’s muttering something about Gabriel Reyes like a panic mantra but Genji has no _time for that._

‘ _THE BALCONY QUICK,’_

Reaper obliges, dragging McCree by his feet, the black smoke curling around his ankles. He blinks and they’re at the balcony but no, Hanzo is _already falling-_

“What the fu- _FUCK HANZO”_

McCree lunges forward, reaching his hand out.

 

 

 

 

 

They hear the waves crashing way down, down, below them. Genji sees Reaper fading inside at the corner of his eyes, he sees McCree panting heavily, his hands white knuckled, a vice grip at the metal of Hanzo’s leg.

Genji drops down in relief, smoothing his shaking hands down his face.

When the cowboy finally managed to pull his brother up on the balcony he punches him square in the face, kisses him fiercely on the mouth and holds him tight like he wouldn’t ever let go. They stay like that, Hanzo limp and strung dry, Jesse taut and unmovable.

 The urn that ties him here sits like an unbothered pillar. Genji sits beside it and cries his eyes out until Hanzo picks him up back to his room.

-

‘ _I fucked up.’_

_‘I did that too, once.’_

_‘Reaper-san… did McCree ever…’_

_‘There’s a reason why I always make sure his ‘Peacekeeper’ never has bullets in them kid,’_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Ana-obasan takes a break from harassing the resident doctor from her work to visit Genji after sunrise. She stares at him disapprovingly and wishes that their parents weren’t well, crime warlords. The two brothers deserve so much better. She clicks her tongue at him when he wouldn’t look her away, too busy being miserable and sad about his afterlife.

She clears her throat, ‘ _You should see Zenyatta child, that omnic can see ghosts apparently, and I think you would benefit a lot from talking with- ‘_

_‘Cant leave…tied here…too far,’_

_‘Oh get your sorry ass out and find a way!’_

When he doesn’t reply Ana sighs, ‘ _Fine,_ I _will find a way for Zenyatta to come here,’_

And Genji still does not reply.

-

\- “Angela I don’t want to hear it. The condoms are missing again I know, but have you ever thought about the possibility that it might _not_ be a ghost? I mean maybe Mcree’s being shy so he just snuck in- “

“That’s just _it_ , Pharah. I _know_ it’s not him because he just asked me for some this morning! And it’s not just the condoms, the places where I usually put my medicines are all mixed up, the tools have _blood_ on them when I’m sure I’ve cleaned them before- “

“Angela- “

“-I had a _dream_ about a woman that looks _exactly_ like you asking me if you still had her _mickey mouse bra- “_

 _“_ Oh god.”

-

The omnic visits him on a Saturday.

It looks up at him at the corridor, flashes its lights lowly and says in a calm, robotic voice,

‘’You must be Shimada Genji.”

They don’t see Hanzo walking towards room, but they do seem him halt jerkily, his face pale, dark eyes zoning in on Zenyatta like a homing beacon.

“It’s Hanzo. I am Shimada Hanzo.”

Zenyatta nods.

“Yes, of course.”

He hesitates before moving on, going in his room with a slam.

Once he’s gone the omnic looks back at him again, and tilts his head to the side, “Shall we sit and talk?”

Genji shrugs,

‘ _Yeah, alright.’_

-

- _THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING HANA SONG NO STAYING UP AFTER MIDNIGHT-_

“Oh _man_ ghost dad back at it _again,”_

_-_

They don’t really talk actually. Often, the omnic is just content to sit silently with him floating at one end of the corridor. Zenyatta says its meditating but Genji prefers to call it the don’t-talk-to-me-please-time. The thoughts in his mind was too much, it takes hours to put it all in order and for the first time in his dead life he regrets not joining Hanzo in his daily meditation during the mornings.

Other times, they _do_ talk and Zenyatta guides him through it, easing out his pains and doubts. His calm voice is a reassurance he hadn’t known he’d needed until now. He feels lighter, a little. How long had he carried all of these resentment anyway?

He holds Zenyatta’s gaze when he lets it out,

‘ _I think. I think I should reassure Anija too._ ’

The omnic only nods at him and they continue in silence.

Genji is content. Maybe. A little. With _time._

-

-

‘ _Okay ghosts and ghosts, we have another mission to get on here now,_ ’

‘ _After that shit-show you pulled on your brother?_ ’

‘ _Nana-ju roku-sama…._ ’

‘…’

‘What do you want to do kid?’

‘ _I just, I just want to give Anija some, er, reassurance._ ’

‘ _Ah that is fortunate child, I’ve always loved surprises..._ ’

 _‘Ana-obasan we are_ not _pulling pranks on him alright-’_

 -

-

The first attempt comes in the form of Genji’s favorite mochi, the black sesame ones, (don’t ask where they got that, (death threats were always Reapers specialty,))

That one though, completely fails when Jamison thought it was a cute Firestarter made for him.

Genji facepalms in the sight of his exploding confectionary, sighs and thinks of another way.

-

-

He tries to turn back his dreams, into sweet ones. Remembers the time they fooled around or where they were so young that the responsibility of inheriting anything was never an issue. Genji does it every night right until Nana-ju roku-sama stops him and shakes his head.

‘ _Being kind is sometimes being cruel too Shimada-san, your brother has no intention of remembering what he has lost._ ’

It’s _hard_ when you put it like that. You can’t reassure him with gifts, nor with dreams. Genji does not know how his brother might interpret his attempts at all. Why can’t he just _tell_ his brother that he is forgiven-

Wait.

-

-

-

‘ _Zenyatta._ ’

‘ _The omnic_?’

_‘No the trash can, yes the omnic Jack,’_

_‘Why are you always so mean to me Gabe-’_

_‘Guys come on focus, why can’t we just tell Anija that he’s forgiven? Through Zenyatta?’_

_‘…’_

_‘……..’_

_‘………………..’_

_‘Guys?’_

_‘He would not believe Zenyatta my child,’_

_‘Why not?’_

_‘They are not close enough, for one,’_

_‘Well how do we-’_

_‘McCree.’_

_‘Reaper-san?’_

_‘I can get through the ingrate easy enough, he’ll tell his Hanzo. Even if your brother still doesn’t believe him, he won’t forget.’_

_-_

_-_

Their third attempt is set into motion after Jesse and Hanzo was done doing the do.

-

-

Jesse awakes suddenly with a snort, hands curled around Hanzo’s shoulders. Eyes bleary but his mind vivid with the image of a green haired boy,

“Hey sweetheart? You awake?” he whispers below him, the others head tucked under his chin.

Hanzo only mumbles in reply, burrowing deeper into the warmth of his chest.

“…your, uh. Your brother,” his voice was hoarse, unfocused, still not clear from the haze of slumber, “...told me t’say it’s okay, your forgiven,”

Hanzo stays quiet, gives no indication that he is even listening,

“Called you _Anija_ or sumthin’ like that,”

Silence.

“Hanzo?”

“….”

He sighs, kisses the top of Hanzo’s head softly, “Alright, darlin’,” and slips back into slumber.

The older Shimada takes a deep breath, unclenches his hands. He feels a weight lift off his shoulders, and is surprised to feel his eyes going wet. He does not know what it is, but,

It feels like reassurance.

-*-

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually longer than it should be?? I wanted to explore more on this AU actually but tomorrow class starts and im afraid I haven’t been reading up on my bio books T-T  
> Will, maybe, write more of these.  
> Comments and kudos are, as always, much appreciated!! Tell me what you think :)


End file.
